Harry Potter and the Tibetan Ritual
by cast42
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Ron and Hermione can bring him back to life. But is Ron up to it?
1. Harry Potter is Dead

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of J K Rowling who I greatly admire.

My first effort – feedback greatly appreciated.

Harry, Ron and Hermione crept through the undergrowth. The forest was pitch black but ahead, in a clearing, they could make out lights and they could hear chanting. Gradually, they drew near and their worst fears were confirmed. A group of about twenty wizards, wearing black robes with their hoods pulled tightly down, were stood in a circle. As they chanted a luminous green skull began to form itself in the air above them.

"They're Death Eaters alright," said Harry.

Ron pointed to the tall wizard with his arms raised who appeared to be leading the chanting.

"Is that…" he stammered.

"Yes," said Harry, grimly. "It's Voldemort."

Ron let out a yelp.

"Quiet, "hissed Hermione. "Harry, what do we do?"

"I think we just get out of here and report this to Dumbledore."

The giant skull was now fully formed and it's green light was flooding the entire area.

"Good idea," agreed Ron. "Let's go."

But then they froze. The chanting had suddenly stopped. They turned to see that Voldemort now had a wand in his hand. Even though they were sure that they were well concealed the wand appeared to be pointing directly at them.

"Shiftius!" shouted Voldemort, in a loud, commanding voice.

What happened next was both curious and horrifying. Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves frozen in the same crouching position while the forest around them shifted and moved. They could see the forest clearing moving towards them and in an instance they were in the centre of the Death Eaters.

"Oh, no," shouted Ron, terrified.

Then he noticed that Harry and Hermione already had their wands out and, after a brief struggle, he managed to draw his too. But it was too late.

"Expelliarmus!" the Death Eaters chanted in unison, their wands pointing to the group in the centre of their circle. Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's wands flew out of their hands and landed about forty feet away.

"Now," cried Voldemort, "the time has finally come. This is your end, Potter!"

He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A red streak of light shot from the end of his wand and hit Harry in the chest. He fell to the ground. Hermione, hardly able to believe what she was witnessing, let out a scream.

Harry Potter was dead.

The Death Eaters let out an almighty cheer. Eventually, the noise died down. Hermione and Ron turned to Voldemort who was raising his wand again. Ron sank to his knees, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Then there was silence and darkness.

Ron opened his eyes. The Death Eaters and the giant skull had completely vanished. He could make out the shape of Harry's body lying on the ground a few feet away from him and he could hear footsteps moving around the clearing. The footsteps came towards him and he recognised the outline of Hermione.

"I've found your wand and mine," she said. "But I haven't found Harry's yet. Help me look for it."

"But, Hermione," he protested.

"We have to find Harry's wand," she interrupted.

"But Harry's dead," moaned Ron.

"I know he's dead," said Hermione curtly. "Look, we can't take his body back without his wand. Help me look for it."

"She's quite right," said a voice behind them. "We do need to find the wand."

Ron and Hermione span round. Hermione raised her wand and illuminated it to give them some light to see the speaker although they had both instantly recognised the voice.

It was Dumbledore.

A short while later Ron and Hermione were sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had brought them back to Hogwarts using a Portkey. He had left Ron and Hermione in his office while he found a suitable place to store Harry's body. Now that Hermione had successfully searched for and located Harry's wand she no longer had anything to occupy her mind and the full realisation of what had happened began to sink in. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Ron stared ahead of himself, numb with shock.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why…why didn't he kill us?"

"I don't know. Probably because we're not important enough. It was always Harry that he wanted. Perhaps he wanted witnesses to report his death."

"He _needed_ witnesses," said Dumbledore entering the room.

"What do you mean, 'needed'?" asked Hermione.

"Never mind that now, said Dumbledore, sitting down behind his desk. "I would like to know just what the three of you were doing out there tonight."

"It's all my fault, professor," said Ron, still staring ahead of himself.

"You're fault?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was the dreams," said Ron.

Dumbledore's questioning expression was answered by Hermione.

"Ron was having a recurring dream, " she explained, "about Death Eaters holding meetings in the Dark Forest. We weren't sure if they were just dreams or if Voldemort, sorry Ron, was getting inside Ron's head like he was inside Harry's head last year. We just decided to check it out for ourselves. We didn't think it was important enough to tell anyone."

"You should have told someone, " said Dumbledore, gently. "It was a trap."

"I know," said Ron, beginning to sob. "I know."

"It's not your fault, Ron," said Hermione, putting an arm around her friend. "We were all taken in."

"Listen to me carefully, you two," said Dumbledore. "I know you're grieving for Harry but you have got a lot of work to do and there isn't much time."

"Much time for what?" asked Hermione.

"Why, "answered Dumbledore, " to bring Harry Potter back to life, of course."

Ron and Hermione stared at him in amazement.


	2. Hermione Finds the Answer

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of J K Rowling who I greatly admire.

My first effort – feedback greatly appreciated.

The following morning Dumbledore called a special assembly in the Great Hall and made the following announcement.

"Boys and Girls of Hogwarts, it is with great regret that I have to announce that one of our sixth year pupils has been suspended pending an enquiry which may lead to his expulsion. The pupil in question is Harry Potter."

There was a stunned silence as the pupils of Hogwarts tried to make sense of this news. Ron could not resist looking across to the Slytherins table where he expected to see Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle smirking with delight. Instead they were looking at each other in puzzlement and he distinctly saw Malfoy shrug his shoulders.

"Following repeated transgressions of the school rules," continued Dumbledore, "I was left with no alternative but to take this course of action. There will an enquiry in front of a panel of teachers and governors. I hope that the outcome will be a happy one. I called you here to make this announcement in order to try to keep any conjecture and rumour to a minimum and I will continue to keep you informed. Now I would like you to return to your lessons."

Slowly, and in silence, the pupils filed out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione, anxious to return to the Gryffindor common room, tried to avoid the questioning glances of everyone around them. Unfortunately, they were unable to avoid Draco Malfoy who, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side, blocked their way in the corridor.

"So," sneered Malfoy, "Potter's gone, has he?"

"Shut it!" hissed Ron.

"Ignore him, Ron," said Hermione.

"I'm amazed he lasted this long," continued Malfoy. "Still, he couldn't rely on being Dumbledore's favourite for ever, could he?"

"Come on," said Hermione grabbing hold of Ron and trying to brush past Malfoy.

"You know," said Malfoy, "I expect my father will be on the panel that decides Potter's case. He'll see to it that this time Potter's dead."

The use of the word 'dead' had the desired effect. Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks and Ron, his face turning several shades of red, glared furiously at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed their appreciation. Malfoy leaned in close to Ron and Hermione and spoke in a low voice so that the crowd that had gathered around them would not hear what he was saying.

"Look here," he said, "I have no idea what Dumbledore's up to but you know and I know that Potter is dead. He's dead and that's all there is to it."

Malfoy leaned back. A malicious grin spread across his face.

"How can you know that?" yelled Ron, shaking with fury.

"Ron. Don't!" implored Hermione.

"Potter's not coming back, Weasley," grinned Malfoy. "He's not coming back."

Ron was reaching into his robes for his wand when Hagrid's loud voice boomed behind them.

"That'll be quite enough of that!"

Ron turned to see Hagrid's massive form striding towards them.

"Right," growled Hagrid, glaring at Malfoy, "you've got lessons to get to, haven't yer? Then get to 'em."

With reluctance, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle moved away and the crowd began to disperse.

"And as for you two, "said Hagrid, turning to Ron and Hermione, "I don't know everything that's going on but I do know one thing. Dumbledore's a great man, he is, and if there's any way of thing's turning out right he'll see to it. So don't you worry 'bout nothing."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They could see that they were both experiencing the same sinking feeling. They both knew that if Dumbledore could fix things then he would. But Dumbledore had made it clear to them that he could not bring Harry Potter back.

Only Ron and Hermione could.

They recalled the conversation of the previous evening in Dumbledore's office. They had stared at Dumbledore when he had informed them that Harry could be brought back to life.

"How?" Hermione had asked. "How do we do it?"

"There is a way," said Dumbledore. "But I can't tell you what it is. You have to find it yourselves."

"We have to find it?" said Hermione.

"I can have no part in it," continued Dumbledore. "For me, the magic would not work."

"But you can tell us what do, professor," said Ron.

"If I was to tell you then that, in itself, would render the magic ineffective," answered Dumbledore. "You have to find the way yourselves and you have to find it soon."

"You can't give us any clue, professor," asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore moving across to the window.

"Ah," he said, "It's morning. The sun is rising in the East."

He continued to stare out of the window in silence and Ron and Hermione decided that it was time to leave.

Over the next few days Ron and Hermione spent every spare minute in the library. They both looked through as many books as possible although Ron, having little confidence in his own intellectual abilities, secretly hoped that Hermione would find the answer. Three days later, though, as they were sat in the library at midnight, they were no closer to finding the magic that Dumbledore had referred to.

"It's useless," groaned Ron, closing yet another book.

"We have to keep looking," said Hermione, not looking up from her book.

"I'm so tired," said Ron, rubbing his eyes.

"That's OK," said Hermione, kindly. "You go to bed. I'll carry on here for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll just be another hour or so."

Ron replaced his book on the shelf and made his way back to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He undressed slowly, pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed. Shortly he fell into a fitful sleep.

An hour later Ron was awakened by someone shaking him. It was Hermione.

"Hermione!" gasped Ron, barely awake. "How did you get in here?"

"There are spells to stop the boys getting into the girl's dormitory," explained Hermione, "but not the other way round. Look, Ron, I've got something really important to ask you. Can you come down to the common room now?"

Of course," said Ron, climbing out of bed.

They walked down to the empty common room which was in darkness except for the glowing embers of the dying fire. Hermione turned to Ron with a look of urgency.

"Ron," she said, "this is really important and you've got to give me an honest answer. OK?"

"OK," said Ron.

"Ron," asked Hermione, "are you a virgin?"

Ron paused and wondered what to say. Then he noticed the serious look on Hermione's face.

"Yes," he admitted. "I am a virgin."

"Good," said Hermione. "So am I. Ron, there is a way. There's a way that we can bring Harry back to life."

"There is?" asked Ron, trying to hide the embarrassment of his recent admission.

"Dumbledore did give us a clue," continued Hermione excitedly. "When he said about the sun rising in the east. That's what me think about eastern magic."

"Hermione, what is it?" demanded Ron.

"Tibetan sex magic," said Hermione, looking straight at Ron. "We're going to perform a ritual using Tibetan sex magic."


	3. The Ritual

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of J K Rowling who I greatly admire.

My first effort – feedback greatly appreciated.

The next few days passed like a blur for Ron. He and Hermione spent every available moment together with Hermione reciting instructions from the book of Tibetan magic she had borrowed form the library. At times Ron felt as if his head would burst with all the information that Hermione was expecting him to absorb.

"It's all in here, Ron," Hermione would say. "If two friends pure in body and spirit witness the wrongful death of a friend they can perform the Tantric Karezza to summon the life force and bring the friend back to life."

"Yes," Ron would say.

"Ron, are you listening?"

"Of course."

"Ron, you've got to take this in," said Hermione, urgently. "You're the one that has to mix the herbs, burn the incense and chant the incantations. You have to take complete charge of the ritual. I'll be the passive force. Besides, the incense will make me drowsy. I'll be half knocked out. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Ron, impatiently.

"Now listen, Ron," continued Hermione, "this is very important. When you undrape me and reveal my nakedness you must anoint me with the special oils and then when you enter me we both have to hold back our orgasms. It's non-orgasmic sex that builds up the life force. If either of us come it could ruin everything."

"Fine," said Ron, glumly.

Ron, like most young men, had often thought about what his first time would be like. And, like most young men, he had often worried about it. How would it go? What if the girl was more experienced? Would he be able to please her? Would he be able to perform? But, like most young men, it hadn't really caused him too much anxiety. OK, so what if the first time wasn't that great. There wouldn't be too many hurdles to jump before everything was going smoothly. These things usually worked out.

But this was different.

Now the life of a friend, his best friend, depended on the first time being perfect.

"There's one more thing, " said Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"The ritual has to be performed at midnight on the night of the first full moon after the death."

"The first full moon!" exclaimed Ron in alarm. "When's that?"

He was sure the moon had been quite bright the night before.

"It's tomorrow night," said Hermione, slowly. "We have to be ready by then."

"No pressure then," said Ron, trying to raise a smile.

Inwardly he felt miserable.

At midnight the following night Neville Longbottom, unable to sleep, lay in bed and thought about what was happening in the Astronomy Tower. That afternoon he had approached Ron sitting alone in the library. As usual Ron was looking thoroughly miserable and Neville wanted to know why. He was sure it had something to do with Harry Potter.

At first Ron had refused to tell him anything.

"It's not fair," said Neville. "I'm in the DA. I was at the battle of the Department of Mysteries."

It was true, thought Ron. Neville had fought bravely at the Ministry of Magic when members of the secretly formed Defence Academy, nicknamed Dumbledore's Army, had confronted a group of Death Eaters including Voldemort himself. It didn't seem fair to keep anything from him and, besides, Ron really wanted someone to talk to.

Talking in hushed tones Ron told him everything. The death of Harry Potter, the ritual he and Hermione were going to perform that night, his worries about remembering the incantations and the correct mixing of the herbs and his anxieties about his sexual performance. For a while Neville couldn't think of anything to say.

"It'll be fine," he said eventually. "I mean, when you have to do something important, really important, you just find it in yourself. Look at how good I got at all that defence against the dark arts stuff when I knew that the person who had tortured my parents had escaped from Azkaban."

"I suppose you're right," said Ron.

At least I hope you're right, he thought.

And now the time had come. Hermione had spent he afternoon preparing the room at the top of the Astronomy tower that they were going to use for the ritual. She had carefully inscribed the symbol of a snake and an egg on the floor around the altar. At each corner of the altar she placed a bowl which, later, would hold the burning incense. A tall candleholder was positioned at each of the four compass points. Finally, she erected a black veil behind which the body of Harry Potter would lie.

The ritual started well enough. Before Hermione entered the room Ron prepared the herbs in the correct manner and circled the altar reciting the incantation. Then he filled the bowls with a mixture of the herbs and incense and set light to the mixture. A thick white smoke spread across the top of the altar. Then Hermione entered and lay on her back on the alter. Like Ron she was wearing nothing except for a black robe. Ron stood at her feet, raised his arms above his head and continued with the incantation.

But something was seriously wrong, thought Ron. Concentrating as he was on the ritual he was terribly aware that nothing was happening between his legs. Don't worry, he kept telling himself, it'll happen. There's plenty of time.

Hermione's breathing had become deep and steady. Ron could see that the smoke from the incense was causing her to become drowsy, as Hermione had said that it would. He hoped that Hermione's reduced awareness of what was happening would help his situation.

The moment had come for Ron to undrape Hermione. Slowly he unbuttoned her robe and pulled it apart revealing Hermione's slim naked body. Nothing. He reached for the bottle of the special oils with which he was to anoint Hermione's body. Continuing with the incantation he rubbed the oil into Hermione's left breast. Even though he felt the nipple stiffen slightly there was no physical reaction in Ron's body. He continued with the right breast. Still nothing. Hermione, her eye's half closed, was unaware of Ron's increasing panic. He continued to apply the oil over her belly and then down the outside of each leg. Still nothing. Then he applied the oil up the inside of each leg. Still nothing. Finally he was massaging the oil around Hermione's vagina. Her breathing seemed to deepen but, still, there was no reaction from Ron.

It was time for Ron to remove his own robe. He wondered if there was any point in carrying on. He dreaded facing Hermione and he hated himself for letting Harry and everyone else down. Still, he carried on with the ritual. He unbuttoned his robe and let it fall to the floor around his feet. In disgust he stared down at his limp, flaccid penis.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he mumbled, feebly. "I'm really sorry."

"Well, well, well, Weasley," laughed a familiar voice from behind him. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

Ron spun round. To his horror he saw that Draco Malfoy was standing at the door, a malicious grin spreading slowly across his face.


	4. Malfoy's Secret

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of J K Rowling whom I greatly admire.

My first effort – feedback greatly appreciated.

Draco Malfoy never told anyone what happened that night in the Astronomy Tower. In the weeks that followed he announced to his surprised cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, that he was giving Weasley and Granger 'a wide berth'. The wimp and the filthy mudblood just weren't worth bothering with anymore, he told them.

But when Malfoy had first seen Ron that night, naked, limp and distressed, he could not have been more pleased.

"Well, well, well, Weasley," he sneered. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

Ron span round in horror. This was the worst thing that could have happened. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Malfoy, delighted with Ron's predicament, proceeded into the room.

"You know," he said, "when Pansy Parkinson told me she had overheard you and Longbottom whispering something about a sex ritual I could hardly believe it."

"Get out," Ron finally managed, his hands forming into fists.

"Just try it," snapped Malfoy, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Ron's chest. "No wand?" he added, feigning curiosity. "A real wand, I mean."

Ron's wand was in the pocket of his jeans neatly folded in the corner of the room. The Tibetan ritual did not require a wand. Slowly, Malfoy advanced towards Ron who, involuntarily, backed away.

"Now, where was I?" continued Malfoy. "Ah, yes. I could hardly believe what Pansy told me. Weasley's not up to something like that, I told her. Mind you, I was right wasn't I?"

He looked down at Ron's genitals. Ron, keeping his eyes on Malfoy's wand, tightened his fists. If only he could make a grab for it, he thought.

Malfoy was now standing at the foot of the altar. Hermione was shaking her head slowly from side to side but appeared unable to move. Carelessly, Malfoy ran a forefinger up the inside of her left leg.

"It's tempting," he said, as he stroked Hermione's pubic hair, "but I really don't want a filthy mudblood hanging off the end of my dick."

Ron saw his chance. He lunged forward and in one movement his left hand grasped the wand while the other covered Malfoy's mouth to prevent him from uttering any curses. The force propelled Malfoy backwards away from the altar but with his free hand he managed to punch Ron in the stomach. Ron winced with the pain but was able to wrest the wand out of Malfoy's grip. Instinctively, he threw the wand to the far end of the room. This, he thought, is going to be a fair fight.

Without his wand Malfoy did not relish facing Ron in this mood. He felt, however, that he had to make at least one attempt to retrieve his wand before he left. In desperation he lifted one of the candleholders and thrust the lighted candle into Ron's face. Ron stepped back giving Malfoy the opportunity to swing the candleholder like a club. Ron, however, grabbed the candleholder with both hands. For a while they circled each other. Then Malfoy found the strength to push Ron back straight into the black veil at the head of the altar. Ron found himself on the floor struggling to free himself from the veil which had collapsed on top of him. Through the veil he could hear Malfoy's gasped exclamations.

"Potter! Potter's body! Why?"

So Pansy Parkinson hadn't overheard the whole conversation, thought Ron. He heard Malfoy's footsteps scurry to the far end of the room and when he finally emerged from the veil he saw Malfoy pointing his wand straight at him.

"I don't know what you think you're up to, Weasley," shouted Malfoy, "but I'm going to stop you."

Ron struggled to his feet. He knew a forbidden curse was coming next but he was too late.

"Cruciatus!" shouted Malfoy.

A stream of red light shot from the end of Malfoy's wand, hitting Ron in the stomach and covering his whole body. Ron screamed and fell to the floor, the worst pain he had ever experienced coursing through every part of him. He held himself tightly but found no relief from the agony that seemed to go on forever. Finally, the pain began to subside. Slowly, he relaxed his muscles and looked up. Malfoy was advancing towards him.

"You know," said Malfoy, his face contorted with hate, "I was there when Potter died. I saw the Dark Lord kill him and I cheered. Oh, how I cheered."

He raised his wand and pointed it again at Ron's stomach.

No, thought Ron, feeling sick. Please, no more. But he was determined not to say it out loud. He would not beg.

"Ready?" asked Malfoy.

Ron closed his eyes.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

It was Neville Longbottom's voice! Ron opened his eyes and saw Neville, in his night clothes, standing in the doorway pointing his wand directly in front of him. Then he saw Malfoy completely petrified like a statue.

"I just had a feeling something was wrong," explained Neville, coming into the room. "I just had to come and find out."

"You should have given him the Cruciatus curse," said Ron, getting to his feet.

"I can't do forbidden curses," said Neville. "You have to really enjoy them for them to work. What should we do with Malfoy?"

"Just leave him and get out of here," said Ron, his voice turning nasty. "I've got a ritual to perform and I've had enough interruptions for one night."

"Yes, of course," said Neville, hastily. "I'll get out. I'll leave you to it."

Neville considered wishing him good luck but decided against it. He hurried from the room.

Ron now set about the ritual with a renewed urgency. He no longer had any doubts about his own abilities but many other worries flooded into his mind. The veil had been pulled down, one of the candleholders had been disturbed, Hermione's body had been touched by a third party and the incense had nearly burnt out. Ron did not doubt his own abilities anymore.

He just wasn't sure if the ritual would still work.

But he had to try. He climbed on top of the altar and entered Hermione. Keeping himself as still as possible he began to chant. As he chanted he inwardly called out to Harry's soul. He chanted, called, chanted and called and, inhaling the incense fumes, started to experience the same drowsiness that had overtaken Hermione. Then he felt it. Unmistakable. The life force was building up. Ron continued to chant and call and, in time, he saw a stream of white light travel from his and Hermione's joint bodies towards the body of Harry Potter. But it isn't strong enough, thought Ron. It doesn't feel strong enough.

Then it was over. The incense, that Ron had so carefully measured out, extinguished itself. Ron felt the life force subside and he saw the white light disappear. He climbed off the altar as Hermione started to rouse. Looking across to Harry's body his fears were confirmed. There was no sign of any movement or life.

The ritual had failed.

Hermione sat up, rubbed her eyes and began to button up her robe. Ron was too distracted to worry about his nakedness. Hermione was still not fully conscious but the distress on Ron's face was clearly visible.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she lowered herself off the altar.

For the second time that night Ron found himself apologising miserably to Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't get it to work. Too much went wrong."

At that point Dumbledore, followed by Neville Longbottom, entered the room. While Dumbledore surveyed the scene it was Neville who spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ron," he said, "I just thought professor Dumbledore should know. You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Well," said Dumbledore, " a bit of luck having Malfoy here."

"Luck?" gasped Ron.

Dumbledore spoke as if he knew exactly what had occurred that night in the Astronomy Tower.

"Certainly," he said. "Draco Malfoy witnessed Harry's death and was opposed to the life force being summoned. But the presence of an enemy, very rare at these rituals, actually has the effect of amplifying the life force not diminishing it. His presence made up for the late start of the ritual."

"But the ritual failed," said Ron in exasperation.

"Did it?" asked Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Ron and Hermione both turned to look at Harry. At first they could see nothing. Then they noticed a slight, barely perceptible rise and fall of Harry's chest. As they continued to look they saw it again.

Harry Potter was breathing!

"He's in a deep sleep," explained Dumbledore, walking over to where Harry lay, "but he'll awake in a few days. After all, he's been beyond the Veil and it's a long journey back. But he'll be back, just as he was before."

Ron felt palpable waves of relief wash over him. Only now did he realise that he was still completely naked. Hastily, he bent down and pulled his robe on. He could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"I think," said Dumbledore, pretending not to notice Ron's tears, "that it's time to have a word with our friend, Malfoy. Ron, would you be good enough to relieve him of his wand."

Ron removed Malfoy's wand and Dumbledore performed the reversing spell. Malfoy, finally able to speak, spat his words out at Ron.

"Bastard, Weasley! Bastard! What have you done?"

"Look at me, Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

Malfoy glared at Dumbledore.

"Now, Malfoy," said Dumbledore, "you might have been frozen but you've been fully conscious. You've seen and heard everything that's happened in this room. Correct?"

Malfoy nodded.

"So, how do you think Voldemort will react when he realises that you played an important part in bringing Harry Potter back to life?"

Malfoy blanched, his arrogance visibly draining from him.

"But he won't find out," he stammered. "You'll never get close enough to tell him."

"Oh, come now," said Dumbledore, "you know as well as I that he can see into the minds of all his followers. You'll never be able to keep it from him. What do you think he'll do?"

Malfoy stared straight ahead. Eventually, in a quiet voice, he said, "He'll kill me, of course."

"In a particularly slow and painful way I should imagine," said Dumbledore. "But I can help you. I can put a charm on you that can shield your memory of tonight from even Voldemort himself."

"Why would you do that?" scowled Malfoy.

"Simple," said Dumbledore. "Information. You supply The Order of the Phoenix with any information you can about the Death Eaters, their movements, whereabouts and plans and the charm stays in place. If I suspect that you're lying or trying to trick us then I remove the charm and leave you to the mercy of Voldemort. Agreed?"

Malfoy was silent for a long time. Then he nodded his agreement.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You can go now. Ron, give him his wand back."

Malfoy took his wand from Ron's outstretched hand and left the room without looking at anyone.

"Right," said Dumbledore, looking down at Harry, "I'll have Madame Pomfrey transfer Harry to the hospital wing and I think that, shortly, I'll be making an announcement to the school to the effect that Harry Potter has been exonerated of all the charges against him and will be rejoining his fellow pupils."

"Professor," said Hermione, "I have a question."

"Yes," smiled Dumbledore, "I rather thought that you might."

"That night, in your office, you said that Voldemort needed us as witnesses to Harry's death. Why?"

"Because Voldemort knew about the Tibetan ritual and knew that you two could bring him back to life. You see, the ancient magic that prevents Voldemort from killing Harry is still in force. But Voldemort thought of a way round it. If you and Ron had failed to bring Harry back then the fault would have been yours and not his."

Three days later Ron and Hermione were sat at the foot of Harry's bed when he opened his eyes for the first time. At first they didn't notice that Harry was awake. For a while Harry stared at the ceiling then he pulled himself up and reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione. Barely able to speak she covered her trembling chin with a hand. Ron took hold of her other hand. It seemed the right thing to do.

"Hey, Harry," he said, quietly. "Alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I had a weird dream. I was with Mum, Dad and Sirius and I had never been so happy. But, Ron, I heard you calling me."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"It's a long story," said Hermione, gently. "We'll tell you about it soon. Just try to rest for now."

THE END.

APPENDIX: ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS THAT THE AUTHOR CONSIDERED

Malfoy does the deed with Hermione and inadvertently brings Harry back to life.

Ron wins the fight with Malfoy and feeling angered and empowered is able to compete the ritual.

Finding himself totally naked in front of Malfoy awakens Ron's latent homosexuality causing Malfoy to flee in horror but, nevertheless, enabling Ron to complete the ritual.

Dumbledore arrives and teaches Ron the 'Stiffius Erectus' spell, the wizarding equivalent to Viagra.


End file.
